Neji! Hanabi! What are you two thinking!
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: Neji Hanabi...More Hyuugacest...Consider yourself warned...


Chapter 1

_*Flashback*_

_Neji sat on his bed, exhausted from a recent mission when suddenly, his younger cousin burst into his room crying._

"_Hanabi-sama, what's wrong?"_

"_Father… j-just… d-d-died."_

"_What?!!! Hiashi-sama's dead? Where's Hinata-sama?"_

"_She's… not… in… a-a good… condition… and the clan leaders're bothering her." she sniffed._

"_Oh. I guess we can't help her there. Come here." he said, patting the bed next to him._

_She plopped down next to him and he embraced her, comforting her. She suddenly became very aware that her cousin was a man. And a handsome one at that. She shivered slightly and he tightened his grip on her._

"_I'm-I'm o-okay Neji-nii-san." she stuttered._

"_Okay, I'm always here if you need me." he said, getting up._

_*End Flashback*_

Since then, Hanabi couldn't stop thinking of her cousin. She was seventeen then. At night, she would even have embarrassing dreams about Neji and herself.

Four years had passed since and Hinata had removed the cursed seal from the branch members. She had proven to be a true leader and had grown out of her shyness.

"Hanabi-sama." greeted Neji as he walked into her room.

She gazed at him lazily from the bed, "What do you want nii-san?"

"I was just wondering where you were."

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you for some advice."

"On what? Normally, I come to you for advice."

"Well, you see… it's like this… I… erm… I…"

"Spit it out alright already! You're wasting my time."

"Sorry. It's just that… Ilikedisgirlanidohnowatodo."

"What?! Neji-nii-san, if you want advice, speak clearly, will 'ya?"

"I… like… this… girl… and… I… don't… know… what… to… do." he said with deep breaths in between each word.

"Oh. Well… in that case, why don't you tell her?" asked Hanabi, making sure that she looked and sounded emotionless.

But deep down, she was falling apart. Anger and jealousy swirled around her. She couldn't believe it. After she had hoped that he would remain single for her, and she was about to confess her feelings for him, he had to go and spoil it.

"Hanabi-sama!" shouted Neji.

"Huh?"

"I asked you what I should say."

"Oh, well… umm… first of all, is she girly or tomboyish?"

"Tomboyish."

"Okay, well, invite her to train with you or something and if you get to straddle her, tell her that you love her and kiss her."

Neji blushed, "I think I should've asked your sister on advice for this."

"What? I'm tomboyish so I know what tomboyish girls like."

"That's the only reason I asked you."

The next day, Hanabi was awakened by Neji as usual. It was time for them to train.

"Rise and shine."

"Ugh. Neji-nii-san, do you mind?"

"What?"

"Nevermind. Just get out."

"Why?"

"I have to change my clothes."

"How can you change your clothes when you don't have on any?"

"Ugh! You baka! How do you know that? You didn't move the covers off me."

"I know. I'm not a Hyuga for nothing you know."

"You teme! What the fuck were you spying on me for?"

"Who said I was spying?"

"What else do you need your Byakugan activated for?"

"Whatever. By the way, Hinata-sama's got way more than you anyways."

"You… you…" she screamed, aiming at him.

"I'm joking Hanabi-sama. Do you honestly think that I'd spy on either of you? I just said that you didn't have on any clothes as a joke. I didn't know that it was true." he smirked.

"You… just leave me alone." she sighed.

"Tell me, who was it?"

"Who was who?"

"The one you were waiting on."

"I wasn't waiting on anyone."

"You liar. If you don't tell me, I'll tell Hinata-sama."

"Whatever."

He headed for the door.

"Wait! Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't let anyone know."

"Of course," he replied, walking back to the bed.

"I really wasn't waiting on anyone… but I do like someone and well… I dream of him every night and when I wake up…" she blushed, "when I wake up I feel… well, I need to relive myself, alright?"

"You… you masturbate?!" he exclaimed.

"Well, yeah. And don't get all grossed out with me 'cause I know that you do too."

"How'd you know that? Unless… you've been spying on me."

"No, no, it's not like that. I… well, I couldn't sleep and I was coming to sleep with you and I heard someone moaning so I activated my Byakugan to see if you had some girl in there with you…well, that didn't seem to be the case."

"Oh. Well, anyways, are you getting up or what?"

"Get out."

"Why?"

"Have you been listening to me, or what?"

"Oh. Right."

Just as he was about to turn around and walk out, however, Hinata burst in.

"Hanabi-nee-chan! What are you still doing in bed?! Neji-nii-san, it's good that you're here!"

"What? Why?" chorused Neji and Hanabi.

"You both got a mission. You need to leave immediately." she said, pulling the sheets off Hanabi.

"Hinata-nee-chan!" gasped Hanabi, frantically trying to cover herself from Neji's intruding eyes.

"Sorry!" she said flabbergasted, "You both need to find and kill Itachi Uchiha and bring Sasuke home. Itachi's on his way to Kumogakure. Neji-nii-san, you can go pack. Hanabi-nee-chan, get ready."

With that, she left. Hanabi blushed as Neji continued staring at her.

"Umm… Neji-nii-san?"

"Huh?"

"Shouldn't you be packing?"

"Huh?"

"For the mission?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah." he muttered, shaking his head and walking dazedly out of her room.

Chapter 2

They had just cornered Itachi, about three hours after they had left home. They had met Sasuke on their way.

"Leave her alone Itachi-sama, it's two against one, understood?" growled Neji as Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"That's no fun." said Itachi, "Don't you agree, Hyuga-sama?"

"Yes." agreed Hanabi, "But only because I wanna kick your butt!"

"Feisty, aren't we? Well, we'll see about that."

Neji and Hanabi activated their Byakugan while Sasuke and Itachi activated their Sharingan. The fight began and it looked as though Itachi was winning. The odds were really bad against the three leaf shinobi.

"Foolish brother!" exclaimed Itachi, knocking Sasuke out.

Hanabi rushed forward.

"NO… HANABI-CHAN!" screamed Neji.

She froze, turning around to face him, but he was on the floor, crying. Wait… Neji… crying?

"NO! No! No! Hanabi-chan, wake up, please, don't leave me!" he sobbed.

He must be in a genjutsu, but she couldn't go to help him. She had to kill Itachi. It pained her to hear the way he was screaming.

"Interesting, isn't it?" sneered Itachi, "Imagine how he'll be when you're gone."

Hatred flowed through her. He was the one who had Neji in pain. Neji, who she loved, who liked some other girl but who was currently crying for her.

"Itachi Uchiha! You're gonna pay!" she screamed bloodthirstily, spinning around and charging at him with a kunai.

The attack was so unexpected and basic that he didn't block it in time. The kunai sank deep into his heart and with one last shriek, he died.

"Neji-nii-san!" cried Hanabi, running over to him, "Are you alright?"

"Hanabi-chan! You're okay! What happened?! You were… you were dying… or did we both die?"

"I'm not dead, you baka! I just killed Itachi-san. He had you in a genjutsu. And what's up with the 'Hanabi-chan' thing?"

"Oh. Sorry nee-chan."

"It's okay. I kinda like it actually."

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh. Right. Umm… he's knocked out."

They went over to Sasuke and she revived him with a medical jutsu she had learnt from Hinata. Then they all dragged Itachi's body back with them to Konoha to be properly disposed of.

By the time they reached home, it was night. Sasuke took Itachi's body and went to the Hokage's Tower. Hanabi and Neji reported to Hinata before retiring to bed.

Around midnight, Neji woke up screaming. His sub consciousness hadn't forgotten Itachi's genjutsu. He had to make sure that she was alright.

Hanabi jumped up with a start when she heard someone screaming faintly. A few minutes after, someone opened her door. Having no kunai knives in hand as her clothes were neatly folded on her chair, she tackled the person to the floor, straddling him.

Neji grunted as a very healthy, incredibly naked Hanabi tackled him to the floor and straddled him.

"Neji?"

"What happened to 'nii-san'?" he asked, rolling them over so that he was on top.

"N-nothing." she stammered.

"I love you, Hanabi-chan." he whispered in her ear, making her shiver slightly.

"W-what?" she asked shakily.

"I said I loved you, nee-chan. I've loved you ever since I knew what love was."

"You have?" she murmured.

"Yeah."

"Oh, Neji-kun… I've loved you ever since but I only realized it that day Father died."

He leaned lower and kissed her passionately as a certain part of his anatomy reacted to the fact that an extremely naked young woman whom he loved was right under him.

"Mmm, Neji…" she moaned, shifting her hips so that the bulge in his pants rested against her most sensitive spot.

"Hana… bi-chan…I don't know… if I'm able… to… to control myself…"

"Then don't."

"You don't know what you're saying Hana-chan." he groaned.

"Yes, I do. You wanna have sex with me."

He kissed her roughly, needfully. She pulled off his shirt and ran her hands over his abs. He growled sexily and she kissed him deeper.

She took his hand and lifted him, stepping backwards, towards the bed. When her knees touched the back of the mattress she pulled him down with her as she fell. He fell down upon her for a newly strengthened kiss.

He kissed her from head to toe with lips as soft as feathers, leaving a trail of hot breath in their wake. Hanabi's whole body was on fire. Her back arched at the feel of his mouth when it arrived at the most sensitive points along the way.

Only when he had arrived at the tips of her toes did he pull up to admire her in her nudity. The vision had never escaped his thoughts since that day; but having her here now, being able to finally possess what he had only been allowed to see back then, glazed his eyes with lust.

He moved to her breast. He suckled gently for pleasure but he didn't stay there for long, wanting to arrive at the place he desired most to discover; but first he stood to remove his pants to allow for some much needed breathing room for his overly eager member. Next he kissed down to where he wanted. She raised her legs to comply and he took the opening between the two limbs as an invitation to dive in face first. He licked and sniffed and rubbed at the warm space there. He yearned to imprint her odor, her taste, into his senses. It was an odor that he needed to know, to remember, to return to. Strangely, what he was doing was more for his own pleasure, but it was driving Hanabi wild, and soon she could no longer contain her excitement as she grabbed at his long locks. Within seconds he was able to indulge fully in her sweet female secretions.

She moaned feeling the urgency, she needed it rough immediately. He grunted pulling away from her swollen lips understanding the moan she had let go and flipped her around onto the bed belly down. Lifting her hips up, and making her breast swing slightly since they were not lying directly onto the bed.

"Hurry," she moaned, pushing her hips back hard against his hips instantly feeling the hardness of his member. Thrilled she repeated the action and he grunted from the force of her push.

His hands dug into her hips holding her still, and pushing her upper body back down flat against the bed. He removed his pants with one strong tug, and heard her whimper. He nearly lost his mind with passion; diving his member into her depths in one strong penetrating thrust.

Hanabi screamed at the sudden invasion, she hadn't seen his size before he forced every inch of himself into her. He hit the back of her vaginal wall, and it was painful yet amazing pleasurable. Shaking from the passion she moved her hips back so that he would continue. He instantly pulled out almost all the way and slammed into her again, she muffled her screams in the pillow that appeared in her hands. Her walls closed around so tightly around his shaft that Neji felt he would lose his control any second. But he ignored the thought; pulling out of her trembling form and pushing fully into her making her twitch and scream in pleasure.

She could take a lot of pain; she dipped her hips and pushed back up trying to make him slam into her faster, harder, to overpower her into near unconsciousness. Again he got the hint and dug his fingers into her hips as he slammed into her in a fast rhythm, keeping good control of his own body even in the insane speed and strength he was using. Her orgasm quickly built, making her scream in pleasure as she felt her juices push against his invading manhood. Her walls crushed around him tightly, slowing his pace until he fully pulled out of her and the sudden emptiness made her want to collapse but then she herself turned onto her back so that she was looking up as Neji dug his face into her overflowing womanhood. He took a deep breath of her intoxicating scent before kissing her lower lips as if they were her second mouth.

Hanabi gripped the white cotton sheets she laid on, praying for more as he nipped, sucked, and fingered her already swollen womanhood. Every touch felt electrifying and hot, shocking her into an orgasm minutes apart from each other.

Neji looked up the line of her body, from her toned creamy thighs, up her flat lightly muscled stomach, pass her thin waist, and in between the valley of her heaving breast to watch the expressions playing on her face. Hanabi looked down her body and caught Neji staring up at her; he had stopped his attention on her lower lips and had been watching the after affects of her last orgasm. She breathed heavily, trying to get her breathing under control and back to normal but his animalistic satisfaction only excited her further.

"I can stimulate every nerve in your body, and give you the best memorable sexual experience you'll ever have," he said in a deeper huskier voice, the voice alone made Hanabi's inside melt into total submission.

He smirked, his fingers drawing small designs in her inner thighs as her heart slowed. She opened her legs slightly wider giving him an inviting view.

Neji couldn't control the sudden violent urge to be in possession of her. It was such a complete turn on that he didn't notice the strength in his hands as he gripped her thighs suddenly and slammed into her wet depths. She screamed, but it was filled with more pain than pleasure.

She winced at the sudden invasion and roughness. He noticed her discomfort almost immediately, not slowing his thrust but gentling his hold on her thighs and shooting red hot chakra into her body awaking every numb nerve into feeling every single thrust he made to the maximum. Her back arched, and she bit her own lip drawing a trail of blood from the attempt to silence the screams.

Her eyes couldn't stay open, it was literally impossible as they rolled to the back of her head in bliss. She couldn't think, she couldn't do anything more but feel the power he easily had over her body.

Her hands found his fleshing hands over her thighs and she followed the length of his arms to the back of his upper arms. Her fingers dug into his flesh painfully, and then with surprising strength she pulled him down to kiss him forcefully on the mouth again. Neji's eyes widened in surprised, his elbows holding up his weight on either side of her thin waist giving him enough support to keep thrusting into her in the same speed and rhythm.

"Harder," she begged against his lips, before pushing her tongue into his mouth and exploring his mouth.

Neji groaned, feeling the other side of her. She could be dominant if needed, the sudden realization made him wonder how she would be if she were on top. The strength she demonstrated and the urgency she expressed really turned him on. He pushed harder and deeper into her, placing her hands on her buttocks squeezing tightly and slamming into her again and again.

Hanabi forgot the attempt to quiet her screams, and gave herself over to the over powering demand of voice. She screamed in intense pleasure digging into his back as he moved from her mouth and ravished her neck roughly. He suckled her breast giving each equal attention, then going back to her neck, loving the feel of her thundering vein on the side of her neck. He lost the rhythm of his thrust and pushed crazily into her, his release building until he slammed into her one last time and saw lights flash before his eyes as he finally released deep into her.

Her legs, which had wrapped themselves around his waist, dropped onto the bed shakily empty of all energy. Neji dropped a lot of his weight over her small body, holding most of his weight up by his elbows as he attempted to catch his breath. He stared at her face, her eyes were still closed and her breath slowly went back to normal. Her features were delicate and feminine.

He rolled over and embraced her before falling into a deep sleep. She returned the hug and fell asleep with her body draped over his.


End file.
